Rage of the Sea
by jinx777
Summary: What if Naruto was born a Fishman and both his parents were kidnapped and sold into slavery, forcing a two year old Naruto to live in the Fishman District. What if he held a power inside him that was just as terrifying as the 'Poseidon'. Will he use his power to destroy the humans that so many hate, or will he try to reach for the 'true sun' the Otohime is always talking about.
1. The Dark

**Hey, I know I still need to update my other fics, but I can't because this new idea is stuck in my head. I actually stared writing this fic some time ago, and at some point it just sort of got pushed back for a while.**

**I got the idea after reading ****(Spiralling Shark), which I would recommend others to read, and with the permission from ****The Fifth Rider of Armageddon****, am writing this.**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

XXX

Summary\- What if Naruto was born a Fishman and both his parents were kidnapped and sold into slavery, forcing a two year old Naruto to live in the Fishman District. What if he held a power inside him that was just as terrifying as the 'Poseidon'. Will he use his power to destroy the humans that so many hate, or will he try to reach for the 'true sun' the Otohime is always talking about. Rated M

XXX

Chapter 1- The Dark

XXX

If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was the dark. Not in the sense that he feared it, no he had learned a long time ago that it's the things hiding in the dark that should be feared, he just didn't like it. It was depressing, isolating even. You could be stood in a room full of people and still be completely alone in the dark. It was also the thing he hated most about the Fishman District. Unlike Fishman Island and the palace, which were close enough to the shining roots that they were bathed in their brilliant light, they were too far away for it to reach them, meaning that they were forced to live in little more then the dark with nothing but the occasional streetlight to break it.

He'd been living here for three years now, having been sent to live with the others orphans after both his parents had been kidnapped when he was only two. He could barely remember their faces anymore. A man with spiky blonde hair, oceanic blue eyes and sharp teeth, a woman with long flowing red hair with a kind face, green eyes and a long red fishtail from the waist down. He didn't remember their names, or his own for that matter, apart from the word Naruto. He didn't even know if he looked like them, other then having the same spiky blonde hair and blue eyes as his father.

Naruto was average height for someone his age, with lightly tanned skin despite the lack of light, black stripes on his arms, legs and face, sharp teeth and a fin on his back the same colour as the rest of his skin. Even though he was only five the blonde boy had a fair bit of muscle on him, not so much that it would effect his movements or anything, but just right for his body. He was also covered in small scars, most being on his chest, stomach and forearms.

Another thing he hated about the Fishman District was the people in it.

They talked about how humans were so beneath them yet all they ever did was fight and steal. Even he, a five year old boy, was forced to fight others just to survive, literally. After his first year in the lawless hole that was his home he had been spotted by a gang of Fishmen that organised fights for the older residents to bet on. They had trained him for a year, and when it was decided he was strong enough to put on a good show had thrown him in a pit with three other kids his age while a large crowd screamed at them to fight. Even since then Naruto had become the 'Champion' so to speak, never losing a fight no matter how many opponents he was forced to fight even when they were older then him.

In his mind it was simple, as long as he won they would keep feeding him, keep training him to get stronger so that he could defend himself and he wouldn't be alone. He knew that they didn't really care about him, and he didn't care about them. It was a business agreement plain and simple. But the thing that no one could ever understand was that he never spoke in all the years he had been in the Fishman District apart from the fist time they had found him when he told them his name was Naruto. But after years of fighting, so many years in the dark, he wasn't even able to do that anymore.

He had no voice.

XXX

His current opponent was an octopus Fishman about two or three years older then him, with a bold head, light red skin and only wore a pair of black pants, leaving his chest bare. He had three arms on each side, all of which had a knife in their hands, and was glaring at the smaller boy in front of him. Despite his intimidating appearance, Naruto new he was new to fighting, the lack of scars and the slight shaking of his hands and stiff posture standing out to the experienced blonde more then the six blades.

Naruto himself only had one knife in his right hand, which was hanging loosely at his side, his body completely relaxed as he started unblinkingly at his opponent with a blank expression. Taking a deep breath, blocking out the sounds of the men around them making bets and screaming for the one they bet on to win, he slowly brought his hand up to chest height and flipped his knife into a reverse grip, not missing the way the octopus boy flinched at the movement.

They stayed like that for a moment, staring each other down as they waited for the signal. When the bell sounded Naruto didn't move, just watched and waited for the older boy to reach him as he ran straight towards him with all six knifes pointed forward in an attempt to stab him. He waited until the last moment, the knifes only about two foot away from him, before in one fluid movement the blonde Fishman jumped over the deadly blades and kicked his opponent in the face, making him stumble back a few feet before regaining his balance.

After the older boy had shook the cobwebs off, he moved forward again, although a lot more cautious then before, and started waving his arms in unpredictable patterns in an attempt to hit his smaller opponent. It went on like this for several minutes, none of the strikes hitting Naruto as he twisted and dodged in such a way it almost looked like the two boys were performing some kind of complicated dance.

After finally getting bored of the fight Naruto decided that he had let it drag on long enough, the only reason he had let it go on this long being because the leader of the gang he was fighting under told him not to finish it too quickly over wise they would never find an opponent for him to fight, and disappeared in a blur too fast for most to follow.

Before anyone knew what had happened Naruto was behind the older octopus boy, who had frozen solid with his eyes wide at the feel of the knife that was pressed into the back of his neck. This was how Naruto normally won his fights, he wasn't always stronger then his opponents but he had yet to find one that was faster then him.

When the fight was called he pulled the knife away from the boy's neck and turned to walk away, only to spin around a moment later when the boy tried to attack him from behind and slashed him across the chest, not deep enough to kill him, but it would definitely scar. He watched with a scowl on his fare as the boy was carried away on a stretcher.

He really didn't like the people in the Fishman District.

XXX

The only time Naruto wasn't fighting was when he would sneak onto Fishman Island so that he could stand in the light, even if only for a short time before he was forced back to the dark. He would stay out of everyone's sight, hiding in alleyways and jumping across roofs without making a sound.

Whenever he went on one of his little trips to the Island, the blonde always made sure to make time to go to the plaza to watch the frail looking woman that would normally be there.

She had blonde hair styled into two loops on the top of her head and wore a white kimono with golden sleeves and was dark orange from the waist down. He didn't know who she was, but the fact that she would always have several guards with her meant that she must have been someone important. The reason he liked to come here was because he lick to listen to her speeches, though he couldn't understand everything, he was only five after all, he liked to hear about the 'True Sun' she would always talk about.

He never got close, always staying hidden from view, but he would spend hours listening to her talk about it.

XXX

Like so many times before, Naruto had managed to sneak onto Fishman Island without any trouble and was quickly making his way towards the Plaza to hear more about the 'True Sun', quickly navigating his way though alleys and over buildings, it didn't take him long before he had reached his destination. But the moment he arrived he noticed something was wrong as the blonde women suddenly grabbed a talking snail and ran off towards the entrance to the island, everyone else that had been stood around her quickly following her as she ran. After waiting for the right moment, Naruto leaped onto a nearby building and started to follow the ever growing crowd of people.

When he arrive Naruto found a perch on a roof so that he could see over the crowd and watched in fascination as the blonde women stood between a group of Fishmen and a very injured human, her arm bleeding because of the bullet that was meant for the man. But his fascination soon turned into horror when the injured human suddenly stood up and held a gun to the woman's head, a sick sneer on his disgusting face.

For some reason the sight of it made his blood boil and his head throb, he could feel the tension in the air as the man got ready to pull the trigger of his gun and with every second that passed he could feel his blood pumping faster and faster through his veins, feel something stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Then he heard it, a scream so loud that it echoed across the entire island, shaking the ground with its power. The pounding in his head seemed to stop for a moment, time seeming to freeze around him as the world was drained of colour, before the floodgates burst open and his body exploded in pain and his vision turned red, his eyes locked on the green haired man with the gun.

XXX

When the Seakings appeared and destroyed what was left of the Celestial Dragons ship the entire crowd were completely shocked, including Otohime and the Celestial Dragon that was holding a gun to her head. Otohime would admit to being scared when the man had grabbed her and held the gun to her head, and even more so for a moment when the Seakings appeared until she realised what her daughter had done and what it meant.

But what happened next was almost enough to make her faint as she stared with wide eyes at what was happening.

Without warning a deep, bestial roar echoed through the air from an unseen force in the crowd that actually made the three enormous Seakings back away in fright. Then without warning a small yellow blur came from the sky and slammed into the ground in front of her and the man that was still holding the gun to her head, though his hand was shaking, leaving a small creator in the ground were it landed. Not stopping the blur moved towards her and as it passed the world suddenly started moving in slow motion before her eyes.

She watched as a small blonde _child_, no older then five with nothing but a pair of dirty and torn shorts on and small scars covering his body, his lips pulled back to show off his shape teeth and completely red eyes focused solely on her captor, passed her with incredible speed and grabbed the Celestial Dragon around the neck and throw him away from her. Still not stopping the boy followed his pray as the man rolled across the ground, a deep trench scaring the earth were he hit it, seeming to move on all fours as much as his two legs until he jumped on the mans chest.

Otohime and the crowd watched in horror as the boy pinned the man to the ground, grabbed the arm attached to the hand that still held the gun, before biting down on the forearm and in one quick champ bit straight through flesh and bone. With a strong jerk, he pulled his head back with the now severed arm of the now unconscious Celestial Dragon, blood covering his bare chest and face. Still not stopping the boy spat out the arm before grabbing the still body below him and throwing it back towards the crows before aching his back and looking up into the sky before letting out another roar that shouldn't have been possible for him to make with his small frame.

Turning back to the unmoving man, the now bloody blonde boy became a blur again, aiming to finish what he had started, but just as he was in range to attack he was blocked by Otohime, who had thrown herself between him and his pray, her arms held out wide to shield him. The crowd let out screams of terror, thinking that the 'monster' was going to kill them both, but just before he crashed into her the boy froze. He was breathing heavily, his muscles seeming to switch between expanding and shrinking and veins pooped out from under his skin, his glowing eyes glaring slightly as he started at the women in front of him. His teeth and most of his front were covered in blood from when he had bitten the man's arm off, only seeming to add to his intimidation.

Otohime could only stare with a look of utter...sadness at the sight, tears falling down her face at the emotions she could feel coming off the boy in waves. Anger, pain, confusion and worst of all fear, he was in horrible pain and, from what she could feel with her Haki, had almost no idea of what he was doing. It broke her heart to see one so young in such a state.

Then without warning he backed away, stumbling slightly as he did, before losing his balance and falling to the ground with his hands on his head as he screamed and roared, his body twisting on the ground in obvious pain. His hands would occasionally slam into the ground, leaving craters where they hit before returning to his head.

Then as suddenly as it had started the boy went completely still and Otohime watched with a mixture of fascination and worry as the boy's eyes changed from red to the deepest blue she had ever seen and his mussels seemed to shrink. She took a step forward, intending to make sure he was ok, but the moment she move his head shot up and he stared at her, his eyes filled with fear, before he shot to his feet and once again became a blur of movement.

"Wait!"

Her voice seemed to have no effect on him as he continued to run towards the water, leaping and flipping over several guards when they tried to block his path, before disappearing into the depts. A few of the guards tried to follow him, but came back moments later shaking their heads.

Casting one last look towards the spot the boy had disappeared, Otohime quickly ordered someone to heal the Celestial Dragon before rushing to her children, her three sons seeming to be in a state of mild shock from what thy had seen and Shirahoshi was crying her eyes out, and quickly pulled them all into a hug.

"I can hardly believe what just happened, for both the ancient powers to appear one after the other is almost scary."

Turning to look over her shoulder, Otohime took in the large form of Jimbei and could only nod her head quietly. Understanding why she didn't speak the large Fishman nodded his head and they all quickly made their way back to the palace.

XXX

"Are you sure, jamon?"

Looking up at the large form of King Neptune with a serious expression, Jimbei nodded. After they had arrived at the palace Otohime had quickly sent her children to their rooms before both she and Jimbei made their way to the throne room to tell her husband what had happened, and from the look on his face they could both tell he was worried. Getting up from his seat, both the Minister of the Right and Minister of the Left moving to stand next to him, Neptune crossed his arms over his chest before turning his attention back to his wife and old friend.

"The power that Shirahoshi has to control the Seakings is dangerous, one mistake and she could destroy Fishman Island without meaning to, jamon. But this boy that you saw worries me more, if you are right and he possesses the 'Seakings Rage', we may not be able to stop him if he were to lose control. The fact that we don't know who or were he is makes him even more dangerous. With the power of the strongest Seakings at his disposal he could destroy the island singlehandedly, jamon."

Stepping forward, Jimbei nodded his head in agreement.

"You are right, if he truly has it then that means that he possesses the raw power of the Seakings, then that much power in one so young could lead to disaster. However, I believe I have an idea of were we could find him."

When he was sure he had all of their attention, the sun pirate captain continued.

"From the way he was dressed and the scars on his body despite his age, I think it is a good guess that he is from the Fishman District."

Frowning at the implications of that statement, the Minister of the Right, a seahorse Fishman, moved forward.

"That is impossible, there is no way he would be able to enter the island without us knowing about it."

"He was able to move so fast he became a blur even after the power had faded, is it so hard to believe that he could slip passed the guards?"

At his words Otohime let out a small gasp, her eyes filling with slight fear as the others all turned to look at her.

"He has the power of the Seakings at his disposal and is surrounded by the hatred that so many posses in the Fishman District..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence.

Eyes widening in fear, Neptune turned to the door to his palace and called out to the guard posted outside. When they came in he quickly handed them a picture that someone had taken of the boy just before he ran away.

"Go to the Fishman District and find this boy, take as many guards as you need. I want him found, jamon!"

XXX

He didn't know what had happened or why he attacked that man, one minute he was fine and then that scream pieced the air and his blood felt like it had exploded in his veins and all he had know was that he wanted to kill the man with the gun. It was all a blur after that, his body seeming to move on its own and before he knew what he was doing he had bitten the humans arm off and was ready to finish the job. Naruto was just lucky he had enough strength left to get away, which left him almost as soon as he arrived at the falling down shack he called his home, leaving him on the dirty floor unable to move an inch.

He didn't wake up until the next day, his muscles sore and his head pounding, in the same spot he had collapsed. For the first five minutes he didn't move, waiting to see if the pain would subside, and when it didn't he took in a deep breath and stood up. One thing you never did in the Fishman District was show weakness of any kind. Naruto had seen people walking around with missing limbs and still act as if nothing was wrong. Letting out a sigh as he blocked out the pain, the blonde boy left his home and slowly started to make his way towards 'The Pit', as it had been affectionately named, where he fought.

It was while he was making his way down the street that Naruto caught something out of the corner of his eye that made him freeze for a moment before he quickly ducked into a side street with no lights. Standing in the middle of the street he had just been walking down were three Fishmen dressed in the uniform of the royal army, each with a picture of him in their hands as they held it out to people as they passed them in the street. Luckily for Naruto the only thing the residents hated as much as humans were the royal family and their army, which meant that none of them were going to rat him out, at least not yet.

After watching the three soldiers for a few minutes he let out the deep breath he didn't realise he was holding, before climbing onto a roof and quickly jumping over the houses to reach his destination. When he arrived the blonde quickly ran into the abandoned warehouse and it was then got yet another surprises.

Stood waiting for him around the large hole in the ground that was used as an arena were the normal gang that had 'taken him under their wing' along with a large group of other people from the Fishman District in the middle of some kind of celebration. They were laughing and dancing around with huge, drunken smiles on their faces. For several minutes Naruto just stood their, watching the scene before him with a confused expression on his face before the leader of the gang saw him and a large grin spread across his lips as he quickly made his way over to the small blonde.

Sato was a Merman with green skin, short green hair and a dark green tail. His upper body was very muscular, with scares just like Naruto had covering it and a normally stern face. It was for this reason that Naruto was so confused by the large smile directed at him.

"There you are speedy! What took you so long? Everyone's been waiting for you!"

Without warning Sato grabbed the smaller boy and lifted him up onto his shoulder before turning back to the group.

"Here he is! The kid that attacked that filthy human, a Celestial Dragon nor lass! Let's hear it for the brat!"

XXX

It took him about a month before he was able to sneak back onto Fishman Island, the soldiers still looking for him everyday making it even harder, before he made his way to the plaza. He stayed in an alleyway as he watched a large crowd of people putting forms into baskets, the blonde woman standing with a large smile on her face and tears in her eyes and her kids stood around her.

Then without warning the baskets burst into flames, the people screaming in fear and running away and Naruto watched as the woman tried to grab as many of the forms as she could, getting burned in the process. Then he heard the sound of a gunshot and the world seemed to freeze around him yet again. Naruto could actually _see_ the bullet as it cut through the air, heading straight for the blonde woman who didn't seem to realise the danger she was in.

XXX

Otohime was in a panic as she tried to save as many of the signatures as she could, ignoring the pain in her hands as the fire burned her skin. This couldn't be happening, they were so close, why was this happening now!

Then without warning she felt something hit her in the side, knocking her over and off the stage. She landed hard on the ground, whatever having hit her landing a few feet away and her eyes widened when she saw the blonde boy they had been looking for over the last month curled up on the ground. Her guards had already surrounded him, their weapon pointed down encase he made a sudden movement. Then it suddenly hit her that he wasn't moving...at all! Looking down at herself her eyes widened even more at the sight of blood on her kimono, blood that wasn't hers.

Ignoring the crowd that was forming again despite the fire, the goldfish woman quickly got up and ran over to the unmoving boy, pushing a guard out of the way as she did. Otohime knelt down next to him and, slowly, turned him over onto his back and gasped at what she saw. He was bleeding from a gunshot wound only a few inches away from his heart, the ground around him starting to turn red as the blood pooled around them both. Ignoring the blood that was covering her clothes as she quickly put pressure on the wound in an attempt to stop it bleeding, Otohime looked at the crowd around her with tears in her eyes and panic in her voice, the burning signatures all but forgotten,

"Get a doctor quick, he's been shot!"

XXX

Hope you all enjoyed reading, though I will warn you that I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done.

R&amp;R:)


	2. The Silent Reaper

**Glad to see so many people like this idea, sorry it's took so long for me to update it. :)**

**I will tell you now that it isn't going to be all sad and serious all of the way through, but the first few chapters might be just to help set the story for later.**

**I will tell you know that Naruto will not be raised in the palace, but other than that you will just have to read and find out.**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 2- The Silent Reaper

XXX

The first thing Naruto noticed when he regained consciousness was the feel of the soft mattress under him and the warm blanket covering him. It was also what told him that something was very wrong. He didn't have a mattress in his shack, or warm blankets, all he had was a pile of old cardboard and his only blanket had more holes then a coral. It was for this reason that, despite feeling the need to open his eyes and look around the room, he forced himself to keep them closed and breathe evenly, as if he was still asleep.

After all, he lived in the Fishman District, anything could have happened to him while he was unconscious. His head was still a little fuzzy, and no matter how hard he tried the blonde couldn't remember why he had fainted.

The next thing he noticed, which was almost enough for him to break his cover, was the intense pain he felt in his chest, which seemed to be spreading throughout his body. It took all of his willpower not to let out a gasp and keep his breathing even.

"It has been confirmed that Hody Jones managed to catch the one that tried to shoot you, Otohime-sama, it is a shame he was unable to be taken alive, but the mere fact it was a human will cause a lot of problems either way."

He didn't recognise the voice, but he was able to pinpoint it about two meters to his right. Whoever it belonged to was obviously male, he had never heard a women with that deep a voice in his life after all.

"I know Jimbei-kun, but please, I just can't think on such things right now."

This voice was definitely female, and unlike the male one before it he was familiar with it. After all, how many hours had he listened to it talking about the 'True Sun'.

XXX

Turning back to the unconscious boy lying next to her, Otohime took a damp cloth and gently dabbed at his forehead, cleaning off some of the sweat and trying to lower his fever.

"Is my husband still in the Shell Tower?"

"Yes my Lady, after hearing that you were safe, and that it was a human that had attempted to kill you, he locked himself inside until he is able to calm down. Neptune-sama is afraid that if he were to leave too soon he will be too tempted to declare war."

Letting out a sad sigh, the blonde queen locked her eyes on the unnamed boy she was caring for, before her mind flashed to the number of small scares they had seen all over his body when the doctor had been treating him. The sight of it had brought tears to her eyes, and she had quickly rushed her children out of the room when she noticed them staring. The thought of how and why he had them in the first place actually terrified her a little.

"Have you been able to find anything out about the boy, I know you have been asking around the Fishman District for a while?"

Letting a frown form on his huge mouth, Jimbei walked over to stand on the other side of the bed from his queen and stared at the boy, not being able to meet her eye as he told her what he had been able to find out.

"I might have, though until he wakes and I can ask him myself I am only about 90% sure…I think it would be best if we wait for Neptune-sama to return from the Shell Tower before-"

"Jimbei…what have you found?"

The hard look on her face, along with the piecing blue eyes and stern voice she had used to interrupt him brought the large Fishman pirate up short. It only took one glance into her eye before he let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping as he took the only other seat in the room.

"There are rumours of a blonde Tiger Shark boy that is able to move at incredible speeds, both in and out of the water, being involved with 'the Pit'..."

Getting a confused look at the unfamiliar name, Otohime tried to put as much of her focus on the boy as she could while still listening to her old friend, having a bad feeling about where this was going.

"The Pit?"

"…It is the name most of the gangs use for the fighting arenas."

Her eyes widening at his words while a look of horror spread across her face, Otohime looked straight at the large man across from her, her voice shaking.

"Jimbei, he can't be any older than five or six, you can't be telling me that this _child_ was put in a fighting ring like some kind of gladiator! There can't be people that cruel!"

"…I am and there are, your highness. There is more, but if you don't want to hear it I will understand…"

"No, I want to hear it all, tell me."

After taking a moment to be sure she wouldn't change her mind, Jimbei continued.

"Not only is he a fighter, but from what I understand the boy is also the champion, having never lost a single match since his first appearance a year ago when he beat three other children in under a minute. They have put him against older children, had him fight several at the same time and from what I have learned even had him go against a few fully grown Fishmen, but no matter what they throw at him nothing has ever beaten him. The gang that sponsors him has been gaining more and more power ever since his first match as well, though I was unable to find out what they are called."

"…I see…were you able to discover his name?"

Getting a worried expression on his face when he heard just how flat her voice had become, Jimbei waited a moment before answering.

"If this is indeed the boy I have been hearing about, his name is…Naruto. Though in the Pit he is known by the name 'Silent Reaper', for reasons I didn't want to know…"

"Naruto…"

When he saw the small smile that came to Otohime's face, Jimbei was almost tempted not to continue, but he knew she needed to know everything.

"Otohime-sama, there is one more thing I was able to learn about the boy… from what I am able to understand, he is-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Captain of the Sun pirates was interrupted when the blonde boy lying in front of him disappeared in a blur of motion, appearing on the other side of the room. He seemed to take about three seconds to survey the room, before once again becoming a blur and bursting through the only doors in or out. The sound of the guard's that had been stationed outside the door letting out a surprise shout soon followed the boy's exit.

Before he had even had time to understand what had happened, Otohime had already ran from the room, following the sound of startled screams as people either jumped out of the way or were pushed to the side as the blonde blur sped through the corridors. She followed the blur for about ten minutes, in which time Jimbei had caught up to her along with several of the castle guards, before coming to a stop at one of the gardens.

The garden was a huge area filled with an assortment of different plants of all kinds and colures, some of which would normally only be found on the surface world. In some ways it was almost like having a miniature jungle inside the palace. Unfortunately for Otohime and the others chasing after the boy, it only made it harder for them to follow him.

Turning to the guards, Jimbei quickly got their attention and began to give out orders.

"Two of you bolt the door from the outside and keep guard, there is only one way in or out of the garden so the least we can do it try and keep him contained. The rest of you spread out and search, but do not engage, he may be young but he is still dangerous and at the moment probably scared. I will stay with Otohime-sama and search with her. If you find the boy notify us immediately. Now move out!"

Without questioning his words, the guards quickly spread out, two moving to the door and locking them inside.

As they were walking Jimbei decided to finish what he was about to say before the boy had ran.

"Otohime-sama, I didn't get a chance to finish before but it is important that I tell you the last bit of information I was able to gather. If this is indeed the boy Naruto, then it is highly likely that he is a mute."

Carefully moving a branch out of her way as they moved through a denser part of the garden, Otohime frowned slightly as she continued to look in every direction for the small blonde boy.

"Mute?"

"Indeed, from what I have heard he has only ever spoke the word Naruto when he was first found by his sponsoring gang several years ago, and hasn't spoken since."

They didn't speak for several minutes after that, deciding to focus their attention on the search. It wasn't until about ten minutes later that they heard a scream cut shot ahead of them.

Quickly moving forward, they soon came to a small clearing with about seven of the guards that had followed them surrounding the small blonde boy in the centre with their spears lowered in a defensive position. Jimbei was also surprised to see three other guards lying on the ground unconscious, one of them with their spear missing.

"What the hell are you doing, I told you not to engage!"

One of the guards turned to look at the two of them approaching out of the corner of his eye, seeming reluctant to turn his back on the boy who they could now see was holding the missing spear in his hands, his body crouched low to the ground.

"I'm sorry Jimbei-sama, we had now choice! He came at us out of nowhere!"

Without warning the boy's body once again became a blur of motion, stopping in front of one of the guards. Before the man had time to react, the spear was pulled out of his hands and he was hit in the side of the head with enough force to knock him out cold. This was followed by a quick spin, before one of the spears was thrown at one of the guards on the other side of the clearing, piecing him in the right should and forcing him to drop his own from the pain as he fell to the ground. By this point the five remaining guards had pulled themselves together and started to charge the blonde tiger shark.

The first was quickly knocked out after being hit in the face by the butt of the spear in Naruto's hands, the fact that none of them were used to fighting a smaller opponent giving the five year old an advantage. As the second came forward Naruto stuck the point of his spear into the ground, before using it to jump into the air and spin around, adding more force to his kick when both feet slammed into the guards face. With another guard knocked out the blond continued the spin before landing in one fluid movement and pulling the spear out of the ground, once again getting into a low crouch.

With only three guards now left they were being a lot more cautious, keeping their spears out in front of them to prevent the boy from getting in close, having seen that he was both stronger and faster then he should be. It also didn't help their nerves that they were fighting a five year old whose blank facial expression hadn't changed at all even while he effortlessly took down seven highly trained guards.

Before they were able to coordinate an attack, the blonde once again stuck his stolen spear into the ground before using it to help him jump feet first toward the guard in front of him, only to be stopped mid-jump by a blue hand grabbing his ankle. Having seen enough, Jimbei had run forward and pulled the small five year old out of the air, holding him upside down at arm's length by his ankle so the boy couldn't reach him.

Unfortunately for the pirate captain, he had forgotten about the boy's over foot which, after realizing he wouldn't be able to reach the large man's body, Naruto used to kick Jimbei in the wrist with almost bone breaking force. Despite this mistake, Jimbei was still able to hold on with nothing more than a grimace of pain, though he did quickly grab the boys other foot to prevent it happening again. It seemed that even without the boost in strength having 'Seakings Rage' gave him he was still stronger then he should be.

"Now calm down little guy, we're not going to hurt you."

Naruto's repose was to swing his body forward and head-but Jimbei right between the legs.

Letting out a choked scream, his eyes popping out of his head and mouth opening wide, Jimbei yet go of his blonde captive as he fell to the ground clutching the space between his legs with a look of pure agony on his face. Everyone else in the clearing could only sweat drop at the fact one of the most powerful Fishmen alive was beaten by a five year old in such a way.

But before Naruto could do anything else, a pair of slim, delicate arms wrapped around his body and two soft mounds were pressed into his back.

"Please…stop."

Any thought of fighting instantly left him the moment the sound of her voice registered in his ears. Turning his head slightly, Naruto was greeted by the smiling face of Otohime, her head restring on his shoulder as she held him close.

She could feel as his body started to relax in her arms, his breathing slowing down, but it seemed even then he still wouldn't let down his guard completely. Otohime wasn't sure what saddened her more, the fact that a five year old was skilled enough to take down so many of the royal guards, or the fact that he seemed shocked by the simple fact she was giving him a hug.

After pulling himself together Jimbei slowly got back to his feet and, even though he was mad about the 'cheap shot', the large pirate couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips at the sight of the Queen hugging the small boy from behind.

Moving over to stand next to them, Jimbei didn't miss the way the boy's shoulders tensed, or the narrowing of his sharp blue eyes.

After what had just happened, he decided to keep a little distance.

XXX

It wasn't as hard as they were expecting to get the boy back to the room they had been keeping him in, and luckily no one else was injured, because for the whole walk back Otohime made sure to never let go of his hand for a second. In fact, the small blonde tiger shark wouldn't even take his eyes off of the ground, as if he really was just a small boy, holding his mother's hand.

Jimbei was having a hard time linking him to the almost wild looking kid that had taken down 10 of the royal guard as if they were nothing. That's not to mention the fact that he was recovering from a gunshot wound to the chest, which if the now steadily growing red stain on the front and back of his shirt was anything to go by, had been reopened at some point during the fight.

If anything, the captain of the Sun pirates was impressed at the lack of pain being shown on the young boy's face, but that wasn't uncommon for anyone that lived in the Fishman district. To show pain was to show weakness, and to show weakness was the same as painting a bull's-eye on your own back. Especially in the Pit.

In his youth Jimbei had been a fighter, though he was twelve not five, and it had only been for about a year. But even that short amount of time had been enough for him to see what, in his mind, was perhaps the darkest part of the Fishman Districts criminal underbelly. And it had only gotten worse over the years since he was a fighter. Back then, the Pit had been nothing more than adults betting on fist fights between two kids, the worst injury you could get being broken bones.

But now it was something else altogether.

Gangs had started using them as a means to settle arguments and prove their strength to each other. They would train a few kid for fighters, most being little more than cannon fodder, and pick the best as future members. Most of the kids competing didn't even know that they were being tested, only fighting either out of hunger or being forced.

Despite his best efforts, Jimbei was unable to find the name of the gang that had been sponsoring Naruto, the fact that he was apparently their only fighter at this moment in time making it all the harder, not that he could blame them. After seeing the boy in action, it was clear that he was miles ahead of most others in the Fishman District.

He was still a little rough around the edges, and from what he had seen despite his apparent skill with a spar it was clearly not his first weapon of chooses, but he defiantly had more potential than anyone the large Fishman had ever seen.

And this was without taking his other 'condition' into consideration.

The 'Seakings Rage' was an ability all but forgotten in the Sea kingdom, but those that did know of it would always have a healthy fear in their hearts. The Seakings Rage had only appeared once before, the last time the ability Poseidon had been in fact. It gave the one 'gifted' with it the power of the strongest Seakings in the seven seas, along with an intense bloodlust and rage to go with it.

According to the only known documents still remaining that spoke of it, a Fishman with the power of the Seakings Rage could learn to control it, though it took a lot of training. However if they were ever to completely lose themselves to their rage, they would become an unstoppable, mindless killing machine. Apparently if that happened, the only way to stop them was the power of the Poseidon.

Leaning against the wall next to the door, Jimbei watched silently as Otohime carefully removed the boy's shirt before, revealing the bloody bandages wrapped around his chest. He watched as she stated to carefully undo the bandages, putting them in a bowl next to her, while his mind continued to wonder about the mystery of the small blonde.

The fact that he was able to and willing to take a bullet for the Queen was what confused him the most, seeing as most of the residents of the Fishman District hated the royal family with a passion, and from what he heard the boy had been nowhere in sight before appearing and taking the bullet. This, along with the speed he had already seen when he attacked the Celestial Dragon, lead Jimbei to the conclusion that the boy had not only been able to see the bullet but also moved faster then it.

For a Fishman to move that fast out of water, or anything for that matter, was almost unbelievable.

Waiting until Otohime was finished redressing the wound Jimbei stepped away from the wall, being careful to not get to close, before clearing his throat to get both of their attentions. At first the sight of those sharp blue eyes staring at him made Jimbei a little uncomfortable, not so much the sharpness as much as fact they were set in the emotionless face of a five year old.

"I've been asking around the Fishman District about you ever since the last time we saw you, Naruto. I must admit that you are a hard boy to find…"

If Jimbei was expecting some kind of reaction when he used the boy's name, he was disappointed. All he got was the same blank face a one, slow blink.

Frowning slightly, suddenly not so sure he had the right boy, the large Fishman crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes locking with Naruto's in a way that almost looked like and angry glare.

"That is you, isn't it? The 'Silent Reaper', Naruto the mute tiger shark, undefeated champion of The Pit?"

This time he did get a reaction, though small, in the form of a slight narrowing of the eyes. It was enough to tell him that he had the right guy, and silently impress him at the boy's self-control considering he was only five.

Nodding to himself, Jimbei let a small smile cross his lips, his expression softening.

"Well my boy, let me be the first to thank you for what you did, not everyone would take a bullet for the Queen."

Neither he nor Otohime missed the confused look that crossed the boy's face at his words, and it was then that it suddenly hit Jimbei.

"You didn't know that Otohime-sama is the Queen…"

Sending a look to the now visibly shocked Otohime sat next to the boy on the bed, her hand still resting on his arm. It took her a minute to collect herself before she was able to actually speak.

"But…then why would you…"

She wasn't able to finish the sentence, her shock at this revelation making it almost impossible for her to speak anymore.

Frowning, Naruto lowered his eyes so that he was looking at his old ragged pants, before he remembered something. Slowly reaching his hand into his left pocket, he pulled out a piece of folded up paper and, still not looking at them, placed it in the large Fishman that was standing in front of him asking all the questions.

Frowning slightly at the folded and crumples piece of paper, Jimbei carefully opened it, eyes widening at what he was seeing. It was one of Otohime's petition forms, with the name Naruto, scribble in barely legible writing on it.

Silently handing the form over to Otohime, who looked close to tears at the sight of it, the captain of the Sun Pirates locked his eyes back on the small blonde boy, who he noted was still staring at his knees instead of looking him in the eye.

"_So that's why, he is a supporter of Otohime-sama's dream…_"

Without realizing it, a large smile spread across Jimbei's large mouth, and let out a sigh when he came to this conclusion. The fact that the boy apparently had no problem with humans, and was a supporter of Otohime's dream, was a load off of his and everyone else's mind.

With a loud cry and watery eyes Otohime suddenly threw her arms around Naruto's small form, not even noticing the way he stiffened at the sudden contact, and started to sob in joy.

For next few minutes Jimbei watched the touching scene before him as the Queen cried into the shoulder of a motionless blonde tiger shark, the boy's face almost making he laugh.

"Mummy?"

Turning around, realising that the sound of Otohime's crying was louder then he first thought, and turned around to see Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi and Shirahoshi pocking their heads through the door. They had been sent away earlier after they started treating Naruto's wound, Otohime not wanting her kids to see it or the large array of small scars cover the blonde.

Pulling away from the still frozen tiger shark, Otohime gave watery smile towards her children and ran over to them, the four kids throwing the doors open the rest of the way and meeting her half way across the room. Jimbei was again forced to hold in his laughter at the sight of Shirahoshi, the youngest of the four, wrapped her arms around both her mother and brothers at the same time in a large hug.

However, his smile disappeared a moment later when he saw the letting in Fukaboshi's clenched hand.

XXX

Several hours later, Jimbei sat in the same room, Naruto on the bed in front of him.

The large Fishman had a thoughtful look on his face as he started at the boy, the events of the last few hours weighing heavily in his thoughts. Vander Decken IX…how the man had sent the girl a wedding proposal while she was safely in the palace he had no idea. But the fact was he had, which had led to the King, who had finally left the tower, and Queen moving the princesses room to the Hard-Shell Tower until they could find out how he did it.

But then there was the fact of what to do with Naruto.

When he had spoken to the King and Queen after they had moved their daughter, Otohime had instantly offered to let the boy stay with them in the palace, but Jimbei had advised against the idea.

While it was true that Shirahoshi was the only one that could stop him if he ever completely lost control, it was still a bad idea to have the two most powerful weapons known to Fishman kind in one place, if the World Government ever discovered their existence they would wage war to get the two.

This meant they needed to keep it as low profile as possible and, despite the fact the boy had just very publically saved the Queen from being shot, the royal family adopting an orphan would still draw attention to the boy.

Though she had not been happy about it, Otohime had reluctantly agreed.

Then it was suggested that _he_ take the boy and have him join the Sun Pirates, but again the idea was scrapped almost instantly.

Not only was the boy too young, but Jimbei was a member of the 7 Warlords, meaning that he and his crew dealt with the Government on a regular basis. It would basically be like waving the boy right under their noses and daring them to take a closer look at him.

After that they had discussed several different options, the idea of sending him back to the Fishman District never even being considered, before they agree on an option.

The fact was that despite it being too risky to keep Naruto and Shirahoshi together, it was also too risky to have them too far apart, meaning that the boy would have to be kept in the kingdom. So they were going to send him to live and work at the Mermaid Café.

It was a popular tourist attraction that the royal family was known for visiting, so it wouldn't be wired if they checked in on him regularly, and the girls working there were all nice and would be a positive influence on the boy. Not only that, but the boy would make an excellent security guard.

Ever since the Café had opened there had been many kidnapping attempts, sadly several of them being successful, and the boy had already proven that he was more than a match for an adult Fishman in a fight.

He had already called Shyarly and told her a little about the boy, and she was very happy with the idea of having a guard even if he was only a kid.

But before all of that Jimbei needed to talk with the boy, even if he wasn't able to talk back.

"Do you know who I am, Naruto."

Considering the boy didn't even know the woman he had saved was the Queen, Jimbei was even more surprised when his answer was a small nod of the head.

"I see…I need to ask you if you know what happened to you the day you attacked that human?"

This time he got a shack of the head.

"Has it ever happened before?"

Another negative shake of the head.

"What about since?"

And another.

Letting out a sigh and leaning back into his chair, Jimbei couldn't help but feel relieved, it seemed Naruto was the same as Shirahoshi in the fact he was unaware of what he could do. With this knowledge in mind, he moved on to the next thing he was here to talk about, quickly changing the subject so the boy didn't try to ask him if he knew.

"Very well…the other reason I am here is to tell you that the King and Queen have decided to reward you for saving her life. They have brought you a home on Fishman Island and have arranged a job for you at a place called the Mermaid Café as a guard. After seeing what you could do against a group of ten trained royal guards, we agree that you are more than qualified for the task"

Seeing the confused expression on the blondes face, Jimbei schooled his own face into a serious expression, wanting the boy to understand just what they were asking him without making it obvious that they were doing it to keep him close.

"The Mermaid Café is a popular tourist attraction on the Island, owned and run by a mermaid by the name Madam Shyarly, and caters to both Fishman and Human alike. However, since opening a few years ago there have been several…incidents. As I am sure you know there are some humans on the surface, not all of them, but some that see us as little more than animals. They also have a tendency to enslave us. Since it has opened, there have been numerous kidnapping attempts, several of which have been successful. Not to say it is only humans, there have been problems with Fishman as well."

He didn't miss the way the boy stiffened slightly at the word slave, nor did it take him long to figure out why he might have been in the Fishman District in the first place, and if he was right it was all the more amazing that the boy supported Otohime's dream.

"What we are asking you to do is to protect the girls working at the Mermaid Café, from both Humans and Fishmen. They will look after you and once you meet the girls I am sure it wouldn't take you long to think of them as family."

Jimbei could almost see the gears turning in the boys head as he thought over the offer, but honestly he would be surprised if he refused. If the boy put so much effort into sneaking onto Fishman Island just for a few hours, he wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity to live there full time. He also threw in the comment about family on purpose, adding icing to the cake, so to speak.

XXX

**Next chapter will be Naruto meeting and getting settled in at the Mermaid Café, hope you all like this one.**

**Now before anyone starts yelling at me about Naruto being strong enough to fight 10 royal guards, remember he is only five years old, so they would be reluctant to fight him anyway. Add in the experience from fighting in the Pit and there you go.**

**R&amp;R :)**


	3. Mermaid Café

**For those asking about Naruto staying mute throughout the whole story, I am not sure yet. So I have decided to put up a pole. Please go and vote**

**Also please note that I suck at names, so bear with me on the mermaids. And if anyone can think of an Oc mermaid/fishman I could use let me know :)**

**Someone asked me about where he fits in the story time wise. According to the One Piece Wiki, Shirahoshi is 16 when she meets Luffy, and I think that was ten years after the death of Otohime, so Naruto will be fifteen when they arrive on the Island. Hope that helps :)**

**Also, in this fic, I'm not sure if it is the same in the actual One Piece world, Shyarly doesn't stop making predictions until after Whitebeards death.**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

XXX

Chapter 3- Mermaid Café

XXX

After living in the dark that was the Fishman District for so long, Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the Mermaid Café. So many different colours, so many smiling faces, and that was just the outside! This place seemed like the complete opposite of what had until now been his home. He thought the instinct to punch Jimbei in the nuts again when he felt the man's large hand resting on his shoulder in silent encouragement, after all he was trying to be nice.

He gave himself a quick once over, not sure what to think of the cloths he had been given before leaving the palace. He now wear a pair of plain brown pants, a light blue T-shirt and a bright orange hoddie with the hood up to cover his head and a hole in the back for his fin.

Giving a small nod, Naruto let himself be lead forward, passing what he recognised as several drunk Fishmen, something that was more them common in the Fishman District, and through the large purple and pink doors.

It was hard for Naruto to believe it, but the inside was even _more_ colourful, with pool and water streams everywhere in seemingly random places. And the people, so many people, all with large smiles and grins on their faces! He didn't even know people _could_ be happy when they were drunk, all he had seen from drunk people was violence and swearing.

Turning to look at the large Fishman next to him at the sound of a deep laugh, the blonde could only frown slightly at thinking the man was making fun of him. Only for it to disappear a moment later when he looked down at him with kind eyes and a large smile on his face.

"Far step away from the Fishman District, hey kid?"

Of course, the only answer he could give was a small nod, his face quickly being returned into its expressionless mask.

"Hey Jimbei-sama, who's your cute little friend?"

Now no matter what Jimbei thought, Naruto _wasn't_ surprised at the sudden voice that came from behind them, nope, not at all….

However, being picked up from behind and pulled into a bone breaking huge, did.

"Aw, he such a little cutie!"

It seemed that whoever had picked him up didn't notice the fact he had frozen stiff the moment his feet were off the ground. But luckily for whoever it was, Jimbei did, and when he saw Naruto tense his muscles to attack, he sent the boy a small shake of the head,

Though still not relaxing, he followed the large Fishman's silent command.

His serious expression gone almost as quick as it had come, Jimbei gave the mermaid currently hugging the small boy into her bosom a large smile.

"Ah, Shimi! Always good to see a familiar face!"

Turning his head slightly so that he could see his captive, Naruto frowned slightly when he did.

She was a very pretty mermaid, with long purple hair, sea green eyes and a slender top half. From the waist down she had a long, elegant dark blue tail, and the only clothing she wore was a bikini top made from purple sea shells. Around her waist was a ring bubble lifting her about two feet off of the ground, the only reason he hadn't heard her when she came up behind him.

"Good to see you too, Jimbei-Sama, but you still haven't answered my question-"

SLAP!

Before she was able to finish her sentence they, their attention was drawn to the sound of a slap across the other side of the room, where one of the mermaids was now cowering in a corner away from an enraged Fishman with light green skin and hair.

"You's worthless whore! How dare's you say no to me!"

They watched as the man pulled his fist back, his intentions obvious for everyone to see, and brought it forward towards the frightened mermaids face.

Jimbei was about to call over and stop the man, hoping that his presence would be enough to shock him into submission, but before he could his attention was brought back to Shimi floating next to him as she let out a small gasp, the sight of a orange blur speeding pass making him smirk slightly. It seemed Naruto decided to make an early start on his new job.

As bad as it sounded, Jimbei was also grateful that the boy's first would be because of a Fishman, not a human.

Just as the fist was an inch away from the mermaids face, the blur stopped next to them and Naruto shot his hand out, grabbing the man by his wrist and stopping it cold.

Everything around them had become completely silent, the Fishman, who Naruto could now smell the alcohol coming off of him, slowly turning his head towards the small hooded boy. For a moment he could only blink in confusion, his drunken mind not able to comprehend just what was happening, before his eyes refocused and an angry snarl returned to his face.

"What's the hell you doin brat? Get's the hell outs of heres before I's knock youses head off!"

His words were badly slurred, and smell of his breath was horrendous, but Naruto soon fixed that problem. With little more than a flexing of the muscles in his hand, Naruto had the large Fishman on his knees screaming in pain. With the man now down at a level he could work with, though he still only reached up to his chest, the blonde let go of the wrist and delivered a sharp jab to his kidney, then followed it up with a roundhouse kick to his now wide open jaw.

Everyone in the Mermaid Café could hear the loud CRACK that came from the man's jaw, signalling that it had been broken, and watched as he spit out what must have been at least half of his teeth.

Naruto waited to see what he would do before making his next move, and wasn't disappointed. With a loud growl the man turned back to him and tried to lunge forward, only for Naruto to sidestep to the right and bring his elbow down on the back of his neck, knocking the man out instantly.

Without waiting to see if he was going to wake up, Naruto grabbed the back of his shirt and, with strength that shouldn't have been possible with his small size, threw the large Fishman clear across the room and out the front doors.

It was after doing this that Naruto realised that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes, shocked at his display of aggression. The only ones that were smiling at him was Jimbei, who had a proud look on his face, and a giant mermaid that had just arrived out of a back room and watched the whole thing.

She looked to be in her late teens or very early twenty's, with shoulder length black hair, pale white skin and blue slighted eyes. She was wearing a dark blue hoddie with the zip undone half way down her body, leaving a large portion of her chest on show, and from the waist down she had a dark blue fish tail with a white underside. Because of her smile, Naruto could also see her large, pointed shark teeth.

After a moment of silence, the unknown woman slowly started clapping her hands, drawing everyone's attention to her as she floated forwards on a bubble ring.

"I see you weren't exaggerating about his strength Jimbei-sama, such a little firecracker will be a perfect addition to our family."

Ignore the confused faces around them, Jimbei moved to stand next to Naruto and rested a hand on his shoulder just as the giant mermaid reached him, towering over them both with a small smirk on her lips.

"Ha, if anything Madam Shyarly, I was being modest, little Naruto here will do well in his new job, I am sure."

Nodding her head in agreement, taking a moment to look from the boy to the front door where he had thrown the drunken fishman a moment ago, the smirk on her face only grew bigger as her eyes sharpened slightly as she took him in.

"Indeed…"

Turning to face everyone else in the café, the now identified Madam Shyarly gave them a small smile.

"Everyone, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the newest member of the Mermaid Café family, our new security guard, Naruto-chan."

For a moment after the introduction, nothing happened, everyone looking from the large form of Madame Shyarly to the tiny form of the boy that had just thrown a fully grown Fishman across the room and out of the door.

Then, without warning Naruto was tackled to the ground by something to his left, the suddenness of the attack leaving him too shocked to even resist.

"Thank you so much for saving me!"

Quickly looking to Jimbei, who he now saw was struggling not to laugh, Naruto took a deep breath as he realised that he wasn't being attacked, but hugged. It seemed he was going to have to get use to this hugging thing, it seemed every girl he met lately did it to him.

Finally looking at the girl that had tackled him with the hug, Naruto saw a teenage mermaid with blonde hair, and golden tail and white shell bikini. She had tears falling down her cheeks from her blue eyes, and was giving him a watery smile as she held him even tighter.

XXX

Naruto had been at the end of many stares in his life, most of them had been the hard and glaring eyes of the residents of the Fishman District, but none of them had ever made him as uncomfortable as the ones he had been getting from the girls in the Mermaid Café. It was for that reason that he was so happy when Madame Shyarly led him and Jimbei into the back room she had appeared from before.

It was also getting on his nerves that Jimbei seemed to find his discomfort with the looks funny, though he had no idea why.

The room didn't actually have much in it other than a giant red cushion with two smaller ones sat in front of it and a table with a crystal ball laying on top of it. Thought it was a lot quieter, which he was happy about.

Shyarly floated over to the giant cushion, gesturing for them to take the two smaller ones for themselves, and with a small popping sound from her bubble, landed gently and made herself comfortable.

For about five minutes after they had all sat down, the giant mermaid just stared at the small blonde tiger shark, her piercing gaze met with nothing but an expressionless face. For some reason this seemed to make her smile, though Naruto had no idea why, before wordlessly reaching over to the crystal ball on the table next to her and holding it in her lap with both hands.

"Do you know what this is, Little Naruto-chan?"

When her answer was a simple shake of the head, Shyarly sent a quick look to Jimbei, who seemed to blush a little and rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ah, I may have forgot to mention before that he is mute, you will have to limit your questions to yes and no answers I'm afraid."

Frowning slightly, Shyarly thought this over for a moment before nodding her head in understanding, then directed their attention back to the crystal ball in her hands.

"This ball, Naruto-chan, amplifies my Observation Haki to unprecedented degrees, allowing me to see into the future. I am also the only one who is able to do this, and have never given a false prediction."

Seeing that she had the boy's full attention, the giant mermaid held her hands out in front of her slightly towards the young boy, a small, knowing smirk on her face.

"Shall I tell you your future, Little Naruto-chan?"

It was clear Shyarly thought she already knew the answer to this question, after all no one had ever turned her down before. The temptation was just too great for anyone to resist, to know what was coming before it happened…no one could resist.

It was because of this thinking that caused her mind to come to a complete standstill when not a moment later, Naruto frown slightly, and shook his head in the negative. Even Jimbei's eyes widen in shock, having been having the same thoughts as Shyarly right up to the point the boy refused the offer, an offer she didn't give often.

As for Naruto the answer really was simple to him, while he wasn't ignorant enough to not believe what the woman said about reading the future was true, in his mind to have it told would be setting something in stone. While it was in the future and unknown, anything could happen, meaning nothing was fixed.

Now while Shyarly's Haki was more attune to predicting the future then reading people, she was able to get the general vibe off of the small blonde tiger sharks thought while they were going through her head, and because of this she couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips.

Letting out a quiet giggle into her hand, the giant mermaid returned the crystal ball to the side table, then without a word reached forward and picked Naruto up off his seat. Before the blonde had time to fully realise what was happening, he was place onto her lap, her arms reaching around him and holding him in place.

He didn't know why, whether it was just that he was being hugged so much lately or something else, but for some reason Naruto felt completely safe in her arms. So much so that he didn't even feeling himself stiffen at the unexpected contact like he would normally do, and when she started to slowly run one of her hands through his hair and hum, actually had to fight the urge to just fall asleep in her lap, a fight that he soon lost.

XXX

Raising an eyebrow at the scene before him, a little surprised after spending a little time with the boy and seeing his reaction to physical contact of any kind, Jimbei could only frown when Naruto closed his eyes and started to breathe slowly.

Seeing the look on her friends face Shyarly gave him a small, knowing smile, never stopping her hand running gently through the boy's hair.

"No matter what he has been though Jimbei-san, Little Naruto-chan here is still a five year old boy, even if he is wise beyond his years in his own way."

His frown still not leaving his lips as he continued to watch, the large Fishman let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Be that as it may, you are the first person I have seen touch him without him reacting badly to the contact. Not even Otohime-sama was able to touch him without him freezing…"

When the sound of giggling reached his ears, Jimbei turned his attention away from the sleeping boy to the smirking face of Shyarly, who was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and smugness.

"Well of course, while Otohime-sama doesn't have a malicious bone in her body, she also doesn't have any control over her emotions. From what you told me about his time in The Pit, Little Naruto-chan has had little to no experience with positive emotions. Add into that the fact that he has Observation Haki, an impressive feat for one so young, and to him it is the same as screaming in his ears. Even you Jimbei-san, do little to hide the fact you are cautious of him, hesitating to even be in close proximity."

At her words Jimbei felt his eyes widen yet again, the realisation that the boy had activated Observation Haki at such a young age filling in several missing pieces in his mind. Like how the boy was still able to preserve his surrounding while moving fast then most eyes could follow, or see the bullet that had been meant for Otohime-sama.

"I see, but that still doesn't explain why he didn't react to you…"

Her smirk growing slightly at the unasked question, Shyarly raise an eyebrow at Jimbei, giving him the impression that she was enjoying the idea of knowing more them him a little too much.

"It really is simple Jimbei-san, while Otohime-sama's emotions are like screaming, my naturally calm domineer is a smooth caressing whisper."

Finally understand what she was trying to explain, Jimbei found himself reluctantly agreeing with her. Both he and Otohime had been emotional in some way or another since they had brought him to the palace to treat his wound, and if the boy didn't even know he was using Haki in the first place it must have been very confusing for him.

Letting out a sigh, the captain of the Sun Pirates gave one last glance to the boy, before giving a bow to Shyarly.

"I trust you will take good care of him, and help him to master his Haki?"

"Of course, and after his demonstration outside, I am sure my girls will be more than happy to have him join our little family."

Giving a small nod in gratitude, Jimbei left without another word, leaving the two in the room on their own.

XXX

For about five minutes after Jimbei had left, Shyarly just continued to calmly stroke the small boy sleeping in her lap, allowing her mind to just drift calmly. She looked down at his sleeping face, and with a sad smile realised that this was probably going to be one of the only times she would ever see him actually looking how a five year old should, happy and content. But soon her eyes drifted over to her crystal ball, and her thoughts moved to just what Narutos future might hold.

To pass up the opportunity to see what was ahead of you, to her at least, was a foreign concept. In That regard she would gladly admit she envied his will power, something she wasn't sure she would ever be able to do, despite the fact he was so young.

Still gently running her hand through his spiky blonde hair, Shyarly let out a small sigh as she turned her attention away from the Crystal ball and back to the sleeping child, before whispering to herself quietly.

"Just what does your future hold, my Little Naruto-chan…will you be a saviour, a leader of men…or will you let the darkness I feel in your hart take control of you and lead you down a darker path…I guess, just this once, I will wait and see like everyone else…just this once…"

XXX

**1 week later**

XXX

Naruto couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching slightly as he tried to keep an eye on everything that was going on around him. The Mermaid Café as busy as ever, and if he could talk he was sure he would be grumbling under his breath in annoyance.

The reason for this was simple, the fact the ever since he had woken from his nap in Madame Shyarly's lap, whenever he was working he was forced to sit in the lap of one of the girls in the Café while they acted like he was a teddy bear! It seemed the only time he wasn't being held in someone's lap was when he was throwing someone out, which was actually needed more then he would have thought.

Not all of them were bad people, some just good men that had had a little too much to drink and got a little too grabby, but he was still having to throw about ten people out a day. Then again at least some would come back after sobering up and apologise, those he didn't have a problem with. Jimbei had also been right about it not only being humans that caused problems, seeing as he was throwing almost as many Fishmen out as humans.

Over the last week he had started to build a bit of a reputation for himself in the Café, most of the regulars that knew what he could and would do if they caused trouble, had started to leave voluntarily when they saw him looking at them. After all, it was less embarrassing to just leave with some of your dignity intact then to get your ass kicked by a five year old and thrown out, and Naruto was well known for not taking it easy on anyone that messed with his family.

Because that's what they were, his family, another thing Jimbei had been right about. Despite the fact he was annoyed with the way they kept hugging him and passing him around to each other, Naruto soon found himself thinking of them as his family. An odd feeling for him to be sure, but still one he found welcome.

He was currently sat in the lap of Shimi, the mermaid that had grabbed him the first day, pouting as she continued to pull him back so his head was in her chest every time he tried to get away. If anything, she seemed to find his behaviour cute, much to the blonde tiger sharks annoyance.

"Now, now Naruto-chan, behave yourself or I'll let Keimi-chan have her way with you."

Sending a slightly fearful look to his right, where a green haired mermaid with black eyes and a pink tail sat grinning at him, Naruto quickly stopped trying to get away.

Keimi was Shimi's daughter, about a year older than him, and worked as a waitress at the Café with her mother. In the week he had been working at the Mermaid Café, Naruto had come to the conclusion that the girl was insane! From the moment he was introduced to her the day after he arrive she wouldn't leave him alone, always following him around, blushing, giggling and smiling at him, it was making him even more paranoid then he already was dame it!

He didn't miss the way her eyes seemed to sparkle at her mother's words either, though he didn't for the life of him know why, and for some reason he felt a shiver run down his spin when she smiled at him.

"Naruto-chan, it's time for your lesson!"

Luckily he was saved from any further torment by Madame Shyarly calling him.

Quickly braking out of the hold Shimi had on him, Naruto blurred his way over to the door and practically slammed it shut behind him, only to start to sweat when a moment late someone started banging on it from the other side.

"Naruto-Kuuun! Let me in, I want to watch you practice!"

The unmistakable voice of Keimi came from the other side of the door, how she was able to reach the door only a moment after he had closed it beyond Naruto's comprehension as he quickly locked the door and took a cautious step away, his back to the room.

"I see Keimi-chan is still following you around, my little Naruto-chan"

Turning around with a blank expression on his face, Naruto locked his eyes on Shyarly, before moving to the piano stood next to her oversized cushion.

It had been one of the girl's idea for him to learn to play an instrument when they found out he was mute, to 'give him a way to express himself'. So after much deliberation, Shyarly decided to teach him the piano so that he could play in the Café for something to do while on security duty.

Chuckling at the expression on his face, Shyarly nodded towards the piano without a word, and started the lesson.

XXX

They were only half way through the lesson when the sound of screaming reached them from the Café, followed by someone banging on the door screaming for help. Naruto was across the room in less than a second, slamming into the door with enough force to send it flying off of its hinges, only to stop with wide eyes at the scene before him.

About thirty humans, all carrying weird looking guns that shot nets instead of bullets, were spread out around the room. To one side, next to the front doors, was a large metal cage with several mermaids inside. They all looked terrified, eyes wide and faces tear streaked, screaming for help.

Slavers

The sound of the door flying across the room had gone unnoticed by the slavers, all still having large smiles on their faces, laughing and tormenting the captured mermaids. But Naruto didn't see any of them, his mind flashing back to a memory all but forgotten until that moment.

XXX

_A mermaid with long red hair, beautiful purple eyes and a long red tail was screaming as she was being dragged away in a net. A blonde shark Fishman, snarling and thrashing around as three others shot small harpoons with ropes attacked to them, tying him down, laughing the whole time._

_And thought it all, a two year old Naruto watching helplessly through the small gap in the cupboard door where not a minute before his mother had hidden him, telling him not to make a sound._

XXX

**RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**

While to sound of the door being thrown across the room had not been noticed, the loud, animalistic roar that tore its way out of Naruto's throat did.

Everything went quite as all eyes turned to look at the young tiger shark, even the captured mermaids falling silent as they stared at him. Though while the slavers looked at him in confusion, and in a few cases worry, the mermaids had hopeful looks on their faces.

Then it started happening again, the world faded into black, white and greys, time seeming to slow down and stop altogether. He could feel everyone in the room as they were a part of him, exactly where they were, what they were feeling…then the pain hit. His entire body erupted into a sea of pain, every cell in his body screaming at him as his veins turned black, his eyes started to glow red and his muscles grew and shrunk every few seconds, giving him the appearance of having worms under his skin.

One moment he was stood in the now door less doorway, the next he was across the room, his hand wrapped around a slavers throat. The human's eyes widened as the grip continued to get tighter and tighter, gasping for air that wouldn't come.

Lips pulled back in a vicious snarl, his shark teeth bared, Naruto pulled back his free, forming it into a blade with his fingers. With a low growl he thrust his hand forward, piecing right through the humans stomach and out the other side before dropping the now limp body to the ground.

The moment the body it the ground, the others slavers snapped out of whatever daze they had been in and, forgetting the mermaids for the moment, all aimed their next guns at the enraged tiger shark.

But it was pointless.

Once again becoming a blur of motion, Naruto moved from one slaver to another, diving in and out of the connected pools and water screams, tearing out throats, ripping off limps, and before long the waters of the Mermaid Café had turned red with blood. At one point he even used the fin on his back as a knife, cutting off a man's arm as he passed him.

At some point the slavers gave up on capturing him with nets and switched to using harpoons, several hitting the blonde in the brief moments in which he wasn't moving, but it was as if he didn't even notice them, barely taking the time to yank them out with his teeth before moving on to his next kill.

The whole thing had lasted about five minutes, thirty humans torn to shreds in bloody shreds in five minutes by a five year old tiger shark fishman.

As the last body hit the ground, the still enraged Naruto quickly spun around, looking for more victims, only to let out another ground shaking roar when he realised that there were none, before grabbing the sides of his head and screaming in pain.

The mermaids and could only watch with wide eyes as the blonde boy started to thrash around on the ground like a fish out of water, screaming as his muscles continued to grow and shrink under his skin.

XXX

Watching from the doorway Naruto had rushed through when they had first heard the screams, Shyarly could only stare with wide eyes at the scene in front of her, before they moved to the clearly in pain Naruto thrashing around on the ground. At that moment, seeing the five year old fishman screaming in agony, Shyarly could only feel on thing…regret.

Regret that such a young child was capable of such carnage, regret that he was suffering so much because of a power he had never asked for, and regret that she wasn't able to stop this before it happened.

XXX

**Hope you all like this chapter, please let me know what you think :)**

**And remember to go and vote on the poll!**

**R&amp;R**


	4. The Favour

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 4- The Favour

XXX

The moment the news about what had happened at the Mermaid Café reached him, Jimbei rushed to the scene with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach for what this might lead to. It wasn't the government he was worried about, after all to arrest someone for killing Slavers would mean the Marines admitting that slavery still existed, something that they would never do.

No, what he was worried about was the effect this would have on the boy himself, and the people that had witnessed it. While he had no sympathy for Slavers, Jimbei knew the fact that the people deserved to die would be of little comfort to Naruto when the full extent of what had happened hit him, and that could cause a lot of problems.

They couldn't even bring Shirahoshi if the boy lost control.

Not only could she not control her power, or even know she had it for that matter, but it was no longer safe for her to leave the Hard-Shell ever since Vander Decken had started trying to kill her by throwing giant weapons that somehow always seemed to hit the tower.

That meant if he lost control, they had no way to stop him.

Now Jimbei had never been one to listen to rumours, knowing that people tended to exaggerate stories more and more until they barely held any true, but this time he wasn't so sure. After all, it had only been an hour since the incident happened, how much could it have been distorted in such a small amount of time?

People were already talking about it, the little reputation Naruto had built for himself over the last week starting to become something more, he had even seen several people partying in the streets at the news of the Slavers being killed. At this rate the boy would become a legend reaching to the heights of Tiger himself!

When he finally arrived at the Mermaid Café, it took Jimbei several minutes to push his way through the crowd that had gathered outside the building, the only thing stopping them from rushing inside being the Royal Guards lined up in front of it trying to control the masses. The moment they saw him pushing his way through, the guards stood at attention and made a small gap for him to pass by them, not even questioning way he was there.

Once he was out of the crowd and passed the guards, Jimbei spotted the Minister of the Right waiting for him next to the front doors, which had a sheet covering it seeing as the Salvers had broken it down when they attempted to raid the place, and didn't miss the fact he was a lot paler than normal.

"How bad is it?"

Seeming to come out of some kind of daze when he heard Jimbei's voice, the seahorse Fishman put his full attention on the captain of the Sun Pirates, seeming to be glad for the interruption to his thoughts.

"Jimbei-sama, I am afraid it is worse than we could have imagined, thirty Human Slavers dead, with every mermaid working here being witness to him using _that_ power, along with several Fishmen that were customers at the time of the attack."

That made the large Fishman's eyes widen slightly, the rumours he had heard had said it was only thirteen, but before he could ask anything the Minister continued.

"We had interviewed most of the Mermaids what witnessed the whole thing, according to them the fight lasted only five minutes at the most, the boy using his speed and strength to tear them to pieces. Luckily his rage was only directed at the Slavers, so there was no civilian casualties, but I must warn you it is not a pretty sight in there…"

Feeling his own face going slightly pale at the man's words, Jimbei gave a small nod before quickly stepping through the sheet into the Café, only for his face to lose all remaining colour in a second.

To his right was a pile of human bodies and parts, all haphazardly thrown on top of each other without much care, a cage that had been knocked over with several bars looking to have been torn off to his left, and everywhere else was just covered in blood. In all his years as a pirate, Jimbei had never seen so much blood in one place in his life, it was everywhere, and even the pools had turned red.

Taking a large gulp to stop the vomit threatening to jump out his throat, Jimbei slowly walked further into the room, slowly taking in and putting the scene together in his mind from how the blood had pooled, the full extent of the slaughter getting clearer and clearer as he did. When he finally reached the back room, another sheet being used as a makeshift door, he found himself hesitating, unsure of what he would see.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes returning to their usual hard steel like expression, Jimbei pushed the sheet out of his way and walked into the back room, only to pause at the sight that greeted him.

It seemed that every mermaid that worked at the Mermaid Café was there, some sitting on the ground, some floating in the air with bubble rings, but all with expressions of worry on their faces as they stared at the small from of Naruto laying on a large red cushion in front of a frowning Shyarly. When they noticed he was in the room, the gathered mermaids all slowly started to leave, sending worried looks back to the blonde tiger shark as they did.

He waited patiently for all of them to leave, and when they did moved forward and sat on the ground crossed-legged next to the twitching form of Naruto, who he could now see was grimacing in pain. For about ten minutes, neither he nor Shyarly spoke, just watching the blonde quietly with sad expressions on their faces.

"They are all worried about him, you know…"

Finally looking at the giant mermaid towering over him, Jimbei met her hard eyes with his own, while inwardly being glad that the mermaids seemed to be taking what Naruto did in a good way.

"…I am glad he has such a loving family to care for him now, I admit I was worried about how they would react to what happened…he will need the support."

He didn't miss the slight flinch from Shyarly at the mere mention of the incident.

"Indeed, if anything it has made them feel more protective of little Naruto-chan…especially after seeing him start screaming and clawing at his own skin when the fight was over, several of my girls fear he was having some kind of seizure…"

Hearing the silent question in her words, Jimbei let out another deep sigh before shifting slightly on the ground so he was more comfortable.

"Despite the fact he has the power of The Seakings Rage, Naruto is still too young for his body to use it. When it activates his body tries to expand his muscles to increase his strength, buy his young body is unable to except the transformation and tries to fight it. This makes his body be at war with itself, leading to immense pain and damage that, while it heals quickly and without lasting effects, still puts a lot of strain on him. Until he is older and his body more developed, Naruto will be destroying himself every time he uses that power, only to be rebuild again because of his healing."

Pausing for a moment to let the information sink in, Jimbei let out another deep sigh before staring up at Shyarly, his eyes hard.

"What did you tell the other girls?"

Frowning slightly at the large fishman in announce, though understanding why he was asking such a question, Shyarly gave a small shrug as her gaze returned to the small blonde laying in front of her.

"Nothing, don't forget that the Seakings Rage is not even a legend anymore, very few people know of it and even less know what it actually is. They think it was some kind of adrenalin rush, I saw no reason to correct them given the circumstances…"

Nodding his head in gratitude, the captain of the Sun Pirates gave the boy one last glance before slowly getting to his feet.

"You know what he did here today will causes a ripple effect through the world, talk of it has already spread throughout Fishman Island and more than likely the Fishman District too. Before long it will spread to the surface and the humans will know, and while the government can't do anything to him without publically indorsing slavery, they will be keeping an eye on him."

Instead of the worry he has expecting to see on her face, Jimbei was surmised to see a small, slightly menacing smirk on her lips.

"Let they try Jimbei, little Naruto-chan has just cemented himself in the hearts of the mermaids he saved, along with everyone else that has suffered at the hands of Slavers. Not only that, but word of this slaughter will reach the ears of other Slavers, making them think twice before attempting such a thing again. While it saddens me that one so young was forced to do such a thing, I believe it will have an even bigger effect on the world then you realised."

XXX

Things returned to normally fairly quickly after the Royal Guards removed the bodies, the Café was cleaned of all the blood that had been left behind, the damages fixed, and before long business was back to normal. At least, to some extent. Everyone had heard about what happened to the slavers and none were eager to be on the wrong side of Naruto after that day.

The amount of fights each day went down to only two or three, and they were all just drunken drawls that were easily taken care of. But it wasn't fear that had inspired this change, but respect, from both fishman and humans.

Neither group had any love for slavery, the trade having effected both races for as long as anyone could remember, and they all respected the boy for standing up and stopping what would have been a devastating loss to Fishman Island if those Slavers had gotten away. In fact, it had actually brought several Fishmen and Humans that would normally never have even looked at each other together, their mutual hatred of Slavers giving them some common ground to stand on together.

But all Naruto cared about was keeping his new family safe, whether it be threats from Humans or Fishmen made no different to him, and it was with this thinking in mind that Naruto started training in secret, Having felt…whatever it was that had gave him that power boost twice now, the young tiger shark had started to figure out where it came from, and was working from there. Every day after work, Naruto would sneak off and make his way to the Sea Forest, train for a couple of hours, then go home.

And every time he tried to use the odd power, either his body would start screaming at him to stop, or a quiet little voice in the back of his head would tell him to start pulling up trees and throw them around until the pain stopped. This had also lead to many trees being uprooted from the ground, along with boulders and one unfortunate Seaking that had been passing by getting a nasty headache.

It was getting so frustrating! He had been doing this for a month and all he had to show for it was muscle pain, an angry Seaking and a small clearing in the forest!

"Yah should try focusing it in yah arm, give yah body time to adjust to it, and build it up from there one limb at'a time."

Turning around at the sound of a voice, Naruto felt his eyes widen at the man in slight shock, before taking a step back.

He looked like a Great White Shark Fishman, with frizzy black hair that fell to his shoulders and a large smirk on his face, showing off his teeth. He wore a reddish brown shirt with the buttons undone, leaving his pale white chest exposed, blue shorts, a pink hat and white scarf around his neck.

Naruto could see the almost hungry look in the man's eyes as he stared at him, as if he was a salmon he was about to eat, and the smirk turned into a full blown grin when he took another step back.

"Did'yah hear me kid, I said yah need to focus it to one body part at'a time. Walk before yah run squirt."

Still not sure what to make of this stranger suddenly appearing in his training ground, never taking his eyes off of what he could feel was a powerful opponent if he made the wrong move, Naruto did as he said and slowly started to focus the power to his right arm.

For a moment nothing happened, and he was about to give up when his arm erupted in pain, spreading from his shoulder and moving down to his fingers and up to the right side of his face. Finally turning his attention away from the man, Naruto looked at his arm to see black veins spreading under his skin.

The pain got worse, as suddenly the muscles in his arm expanded, the arm growing slightly longer to accommodate the new muscles, then the pain was gone, replaced by a slightly numb feeling. He also saw that the nail on the end of his fingers had lengthened, turning into claws. What he couldn't see was that the veins had also spread across the right side of his face, his eye turning red and giving off a slight glow, and his teeth getting longer.

Throughout the whole thing, the man had just stood in the same spot, watching with a grin on his face and hat shadowing the top half of his face.

XXX

**Seven Years Later**

XXX

The moment Jimbei walked into the Café, Naruto knew something was bothering him, both feeling it with his Haki and seeing it on his face as he made his way through the café. He didn't pause in his playing, his finger gliding over the piano keys with practiced ease even as he focused his attention on the man that had become like and Uncle to him. Their eyes locking from across the room, Naruto saw the slight tilting of the large Fishman's head, before he walked over to an empty table in the far corner of the room where no one else was around.

Naruto had changed over the last seven years, his body changing from a skinny child into a slightly muscled pre-teen. He wore an orange sleeveless hoddie, with the front undone, his scared chest open for all to see, with black shorts. He had also started to grow talons on his elbows and keens, even if only small and the strip like markings had darkened over the years.

His training in the Sea Forest had been paying off.

He knew Jimbei had figured out he was training years ago, and that for some reason he didn't like the fact Naruto was trying to learn how to control the strange power, but he never pushed for answers or actually tried to stop him doing it.

Ever since he met Hordy Jones, his training had been going great, though he didn't like the man himself. Hordy reminded Naruto of the gang that had taken him in back when he was living in the Fishman District, cruel, dark, but necessary. He was always spouting Fishman superiority over Humans, trying to convince him of how they were better and should be in charge. Over the year Naruto had just learn to block him out.

The man was useful to his training, beyond that he didn't care what he did.

Finishing the song he had been playing when Jimbei walked in, Naruto got up and slowly made his way over to the table, trying not to draw too much attention seeing as the man obviously wanted to talk to him in privet. After he sat down cross on the opposite side of the table, they both took a moment to examine the other, having not seen each other in several months. Jimbei was the first to brake eye contact, telling Naruto that whatever he was hear to talk about, he wasn't happy to be doing it.

Finally letting out a deep sigh, the large Fishman leaned back in his chair and spoke.

"I need to ask a favour of you, Naruto-kun…"

Seeing he had the boy's attention, he reach into the inside of his rode and pulled out two sealed letters and a piece of folded up paper.

"There is a Fishman, an old friend of mine in fact, he has become something of a monster and needs to be stopped. It is my fault he is out in the world, but at the same time due to my role as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea I am unable to confront him about what he has done and is still doing. The favour I am asking you is to diver this letter to him, and if after reading it he still will not change give him the other…I ask that you use your own initiative on what you think needs to be done after that..."

They both knew what that meant, if Naruto didn't like what was going on, he would kill whoever this man was and anyone that tried to stop him. The blonde tiger shark, while young, was a firm believer that you could only give someone so many chances before there was no hope for them.

Nodding his head, Naruto reached out across the table and took the letters, putting them in a pocket before waiting for Jimbei to tell him the rest.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, his name is Arlong, and he has set up a base on Conomi Islands in the east blue. I know this will involve you leaving Fishman Island for longer than you would like, but I have arranged for several of my men to stay and guard the Mermaid Café until your return."

Though he hesitated this time, Naruto still gave a small nod after a moment of thought, and this time Jimbei handed him the piece of paper. Unfolding it, Naruto found himself looking at a wanted poster, with the picture of a Sawshark Fishman with a 20,000,000 bounty on his head.

XXX

It took about two weeks for Naruto to swim from Fishman Island to the east blue, and thankfully he had remembered to pick up an Eternal Logpost for Conomi Island, and had had one for Fishman Island implanted in his arms years ago so he wouldn't get lost. The letters Jimbei had given him was made from a special paper from Fishman Island, so they were both waterproof, and were safely tucked into an inside pocket of his vest.

Moving through the Calm Belt had been easy enough, for some reason Seakings had always avoided him for as long as he could remember, and had shorted his journey by several day, and the rest was thanks to the underwater currents adding to his already impressive speed.

When the Island came into sight, Naruto made his way to the surface a far distance away so that he could get a look at it, and instantly knew where he needed to go to find his target, the large tower like building with the sigh 'Arlong Park' giving it away. He also noticed that a little further down the Island was what had once been a town, until all of the houses were flipped upside down that is.

Frowning, Naruto swam towards the large gates leading straight from the sea into Arlong Park, obviously an entrance designed for Fishmen to use, only to pause when a large sea cow went flying over his head, disappearing into the distance. Turning back to the gate, Naruto saw a large number of Fishmen, most of who appeared to have been knocked down, along with three humans, one of which had his feet deeply imbedded into the concrete floor.

Then he saw his target, walking over to the man with the straw hat with his feet stuck, laughing as he lifted both him and a large amount of the concrete under him over his head, preparing to throw him into the sea.

Deciding to stop whatever was happening, Naruto increased his speed and appeared next to Arlong, shocking everyone around them at his sudden appearance, and causing Arlong to pause in his throw. Now that he was on land, Naruto also saw a large crowd of humans, all carrying makeshift weapons, stood at another broken in gate.

Frowning down at the young blonde, Arlong lowered his arms slightly, still holding both the rock and man off the ground, before turning to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you, a new recruit or something? I'm kind of busy right now, encase you haven't noticed!"

Tilting his head to the side, pretending not to understand, Naruto pulled out the wanted poster and held it up next to the annoyed Fishman's face, taking a moment to look between the two before nodding to himself. While this was going on, everyone else seemed unable to do anything but watch the strange blonde Fishman, confusion clear on all of their faces.

Putting away the wanted poster, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the first letter, watching was Arlong passed the still trapped man to one of his crew, an Octopus Fishman with light pink skin before taking the letter with a growl.

"This had better be important brat, I've got Pewmen's to kill…"

Tearing the letter open with his nose, Arlong quickly read over the words, his frown changing to a smirk, before he let out a loud laugh.

"Ha! That oversized guppy Jimbei sent you! HA!"

Without looking at the boy, Arlong tore the letting to pieces, before throwing it back in Naruto's face, his smirk bigger than ever.

"You go and tell Jimbei to shove it up his blowhole, he ain't the boss of me, I do what I want, where I want and when I want, got it!"

Tilting his head to the side, Naruto shrugged before handing him the other letter, Arlong getting more and more annoyed by the second and ripped it out of his hand. Opening the letter, the Sawshark Fishman frowned at the two words written on it.

"_I'm sorry_"

Looking back at the blonde boy, Arlong shoved the paper in his face, shouting.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean!"

Frowning, quickly thinking back to both the upside down town and the apparent mob of humans stood at the broken down gate, Naruto made his decision a grabbed Arlong's wrist, tightening his grip.

"Hey! What the hell are yo-AAAARRRR!"

A long creaking noise filled the air as Naruto broke the larger man's wrist with nothing but a small flexing of his fingers, bring him to his knees in front of him, before slowly pulling his arms back and slamming his fist into Arlong's jaw. With another loud crack, Arlong was sent flying back into the tower, through a wall and disappeared in the smoke.

Everyone who saw this could only star with wide eyes, jaws on the ground as they watched the blonde tiger shark slowly walking towards the new hold he had just created in the wall, only to stop when a large manta ray Fishman move to bloke his path.

"Where do you think you're going brat, you think I'll let you attack our Captain without retaliating! You're a traitor to our species!"

Lunging forward, the manta ray Fishman aimed a punch at the smaller blonde, only for him to disappear in a blur and reappear behind him, faster than anyone could see. For a moment, nothing happened, the large Fishman just standing still with his arm stretched out, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and deep slashes appeared over his entire body, before he fell to the ground with a wet splat as the blood pooled around his mow limp form.

Bending down to wipe the blood off of his knife on the dead Fishman's shirt, which the people watching had only just seen he was holding, Naruto stepped to the left just in time to avoid the giant blade that had been about to slice him down the middle without even looking, a now enraged Arlong holding the handle with both hands. Still not looking, Naruto side stepped again when the blade came round for another swing, then on the third held up his knife and stopped the much larger weapon in its path, seemingly without effort.

His eyes widening in both shock and slight fear, panting as the cuts and bruises he had gotten from being thrown through the wall, Arlong started to shake slightly from the effort of holding the smaller blade off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Finally turning to look at the older Fishman, the blonde boy concentrated for a moment so that his eyes would change colour, causing Arlong to flinch. Taking advantage of this, Naruto moved his knife o that it sent Arlong's giant sword up, before quickly closing the distance between them in a blur of motion and slashing him across the stomach. The world seem to go into slow motion for a moment, though this time it had nothing to do with his powers, as the blood from the wound he had just opened shot into the air, some of it hitting him in the face, and Arlong's eyes widened even further.

They held eye contact for a moment, wide fearful eyes staring into cold indifferent, before Naruto decided to finished the fight. Still moving faster than the eye could see, Naruto stabbed his knife up to the hilt into Arlong's chest, piecing his heart and killing him instantly.

Stepping back, taking his knife with him, as the now dead Sawshark fell forward, Naruto again wiped the blood off of his knife before looking around at the other Fishmen. They all flinched away from his look, several actually falling over in fear, and when his eyes landed on the Octopus Fishman be quickly put the straw-hat wearing man down and backed away.

His mission done, Naruto put his knife away, picking up the now blood stained second letter, and without a word jumped back into the water and swimming away.

XXX

Hope you all like the chapter, sorry it took so long.

R&amp;R :)


End file.
